


A Missing Heiress

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Detective!Ed, Murder, Mystery, Vamp!Jon, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Vampire AU.Basically, Edward is investigating a strange disappearance..... read to find out more.





	A Missing Heiress

Edward sighed as he looked around the abandoned hospital. This place had once been a great place of healing and hope but it had long since been forgotten. He sighed as he continued to look around, shining his torch as he went. He was on a case. He was suppose to be looking for a missing student. The only daughter of some rich bastard. He didn't really care for the victim but for the mystery. Recently, people had been going missing round here. Edward wasn't afraid but he took the case because it peaked his interest. Was it just coincidence? Or a serial killer? He didn't believe in coincidences. He took a turn and instantly gagged. The smell of blood was so strong in this part that he wanted to puke but he stomached it and continued. He pushed open the door and sighed. Well, there was the heiress. Her eyes were wide, her body resting on a medical chair and her neck was torn out completely. Edward walked over and frowned as the mystery deepened. Her neck was in shreds, like something had attacked her but there was very little blood around her... so where did it go? Edward frowned and took out his phone but a creek caught his attention. He turned round and shone the light in it's direction. There was nothing there but a door. He walked over and opened it, finding himself in an office. He walked inside and shone the light on the desk. Files were all over it. Edward picked on up and frowned. The paper was modern but it was handwritten. He shone the light on it better to read it. It was dated from 1829 to modern day and seemed to just the ramblings of a mad man. After all, no one could have lived for 188 years. It was pure insanity but Edward was fixated on it. He wondered who wrote it. 

 

"Fascinating," He mumbled to no one in particular.

 

"Indeed," A calm voice answered, making him jump and turn round. A looming silhouette blocked the only exit and Edward felt fear creep up on him. "I wasn't expecting any company tonight,"

 

Edward was frozen in fear as the figure walked over. Stepping into the moonlight, he saw the figure was just an elderly man, leaning on a cane. He had glasses and his hair was gray. He reminded Edward of a spindly old tree, worn down by the years. Somehow lost and forgotten. He towered above him and Edward was worried that should the wind blow the skinny old man would just blow away. The fear held his mind captive had released him for now as this old man was clearly harmless and he found himself drawn to the old man, despite his age. He hobbled over and leaned closer to Edward as if to study him. For a moment, bright green met icy blue as the two stared at each other before the old man simply took the files out of Edward's hands.

 

"It is exceedingly rude to read through a man's lifework without his permission," He stated. Edward gulped. 

 

"That is your work?" He asked, feeling that it is impossible unless... "Did you continue from your forefathers? This starts in 1829..."

 

"No, I wrote it all," The man replied. Edward rose an eyebrow. "You do not believe me, child?"

 

"It is impossible for a human to live for such a long time. 188 years? Impossible I tell you,"

 

"Actually, I'm 228 years exactly to this very day," He replied, smiling. The fear that had abandoned Edward returned. "And no one said anything about me been human,"

 

Edward gulped and tried to take a step back but then he couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

 

"If you're not human.... then what are you?" He asked, his eyes looking at the heiress. Suddenly, he had an awful feeling he knew where the blood went. The man's smile simply increased to almost inhuman proportions and Edward noticed his canines were longer and sharper then any humans. He gulped. "You know what. I'm just going to go... I clearly have outstayed my welcome.... excuse me..."

 

Edward went to run but screamed when the creature appeared in front of him. He shone the light in it's eyes and ducked under his arm before running as fast as he could, not looking back but suddenly, a mass of shadows slammed into him and he felt two hands grab him before he found himself staring at the icy orbs before it completely lauched itself on him, biting deep into his neck. He screamed and kicked out but soon darkness dragged him backwards...

 

(***)

 

Edward groaned as he slowly woke up. He slowly looked around confused as he couldn't remember exactly where he was but then he saw he was in the old abandoned hospital and memories of the creature gradually invaded his mind. He gasped and tried to get up but found he was restrained on a medical bed.

 

"You had quite a violence nightmare. Lashing out and kicking. Screaming too," The same, calm voice that belonged to the old creature. Edward looked around but while he couldn't see the monster, he could see several silhouettes in the room. He had an awful feeling they were dead. "Trying looking up,"

 

Edward didn't want to. He really didn't want to but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked. Hanging from the ceiling was the monster... only he wasn't an old man anymore. He didn't look like the high of youth but his hair was no longer gray and his skin, while in serious need of a tan, was not as wrinkled or corpse like as it once was. 

 

"You're a vampire..." Edward gasped, feeling very pale. How much blood did he drink from him? He then noticed the IV drip to the side of him with a fresh bag of blood. "Is t-that..."

 

"A blood transfusion?" The creature asked, jumping down from the ceiling. "Yes. It has my blood in it,"

 

"Y-your blood?" Edward asked, feeling sick. The vampire smirked evilly at him. 

 

"Yes. Are you afraid?"

 

"Y-you're turning me..." Edward muttered. The vampire laughed a cold, devoid of emotion kind of laugh. 

 

"Well, aren't you a smart one,"

 

"W-why?" Edward asked then the creature's eyes filled with emotion before it turned away and walked towards the other silhouettes. "P-Please a-answer me..."

 

"I'm... alone..." He mumbled before crossing his hands behind his back and looking out the window. Edward, despite been afraid and in pain, found himself intrigued. 

 

"T-Tell me..." He gasped. The vampire looked at him. 

 

"My name was Jonathan Crane...."


End file.
